Una aventura de Zombis con Sonic the Hedgehog
by Fan de Tails 45000
Summary: Zombis por todas partes, Sonic y sus amigos tendran que detener eso, pero no sabran que de a poco iran enfermandose...
1. Capitulo 1: Los zombis

Sonic: ¡Vamos Amy, corre más rápido si quieres atraparme!

Amy: ¡Ya! ¡Deja de correr!

Sonic: Ja Ja

Amy: ¡Muy gracioso!

Tails: ¡Vengan! ¡Miren lo que dice la TV!

Sonic: ¿Qué dice?

Tails: ¡Dice que llegaron gente extraña y muerden a personas matándolas y convirtiéndolas en zombis!

Amy: O.O ¿Qué?

Tails: Que dicen que…

Sonic: Ya se, lo que dice Amy es si es verdad…

Tails: Cream está muy asustada…

Amy: De seguro es una broma… Siempre las hacen ¿no?

Knuckles: Si pero esta se veía muy real…

Amy; ¿Y si vamos a la casa de Cream?

Sonic: ¿A qué?

Cream: A buscar a mi madre Sr Sonic…

Knuckles: Pues, entonces vamos, ¿Qué hacemos aun aquí?

De repente se escucha un estallido, todo se forma en caos y alguien sale de la nada…

¿?: Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Sonic, es peligroso…

Sonic: Pero primero vamos a por a Vanilla, ¿Shadow? ¿Eres tú, no?

Shadow: Si ese soy yo… ¡Pero apresúrense, se expande la enfermedad por todas partes!

Sonic: ¿y tú te la crees?

Shadow: Cállate, es cierto, yo ya los vi, casi atraparon a Rouge…

Sonic: Bueno pero primero vamos a por Vanilla y después por Rouge y…

Tails: ¡Y por los Chaotix!

Amy: Y por Big…

Shadow: Y por Omega…

Cream: Y por Blaze y Silver…

Knuckles: Y por Fang y ¿Eggman?

Amy: ¿Por él? También están los Babylon Rogues…

Tails: (voz asustada)¿ Aquel no es… Mighty? Y parece muerto…

Cream: ¡Tengo miedo!

Knuckles: No asustes Tails, Pero si es… un zombi…

Sonic: ¡Esta muy lastimado, ayudémosle!

Mighty: Ay, Sonic, Ellos, viene a por ustedes…

Sonic: ¿Ellos? ¿Y por a nosotros? ¿Por qué?

Mighty: Porque ustedes son los mas fuertes…

Knuckles: ya murió…

Amy: ¿Tú crees?

Tails: Mejor nos vamos, a no ser que se convierta en zombi…

Cream: ¡Ya vamos!

Mighty: Ustedes se quedan aquí…

Shadow: Ese no es Mighty, es un zombi…

Amy: ¿Tiene solución?

Tails: creo que si… Sera mejor matarlo…de nuevo…

Shadow: ya que insistes

(Shadow mata a Mighty)

Shadow: Listo

Tails: ¡MEJOR NOS VAMOS! ¡CORRAN!

Cream: ¡Ah!, zombis, ¡corran!…

(Llegan a la casa de Cream)

Shadow: ¡Cierren la puerta!

Cream: Esta casa no va a durar mucho…

Vanilla: Si, pero hay un pasaje subterráneo…

Shadow: Es nuestra única salvación, la toman y la dejan…

Tails: Estoy de acuerdo…

Sonic: ¿Todos piensan lo mismo?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Shadow: Pues entonces vamos…

Vanilla: ¡Mucho vas a salir sin saber la entrada!

Shadow: Es verdad… ¿Dónde está?

Vanilla: Allí

(A si todos tomaron el camino subterráneo, era oscuro y escalofriante…

¿?: Chao… Chaooooooooo-…. Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sonic: ¿Que rayos dijo esa cosa?

Cream: Es un Chao extraviado.

(Amy lo toma)

Amy: ¡Qué lindo que es! o.o Es, es, un, ¡zombi!


	2. Capitulo 2: Preparandose para el combate

Chao: ¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa!

Amy: Cream… ¿Qué dijo el chao?

Cream: Dice que es chocolata…

Tails: ¿Chocolata?

Cream: Es un chao, que importa…

Sonic: ¿Que mas dijo?

Cream: Dijo que lo persiguieron zombis y encontró este lugar para descansar, y se asustó al vernos…

Shadow: ¡Ya! Haya se ve la salida…

Tails: No es muy seguro…

Amy: Suena peligroso…

Sonic: ¿Nos arriesgamos?…

Knuckles: Suena tonto…

Shadow: Vamos, allí está la playa…

(Salen al exterior, en la playa el mar era celeste puro y lleno de árboles, cantan los pájaros, suena el viento, un lugar tranquilo…)

Amy: ¡Qué bello lugar!

Cream: ¿Aquel no es Sr Big?

Knuckles: Ustedes sigan solos, yo protegeré la Esmeralda Maestra…

Shadow: Es verdad, no podemos dejar el pueblo, peleamos con muchos monstruos y ¿nos derrotaran unos insignificantes zombis?

Tails: Es cierto, quizás tengamos que volver…

Amy: ¡Yo me quedo aquí!

Cream: Yo también, es muy peligroso, ¡pero estaré segura con el Sr Big!

Chaos: Chaaaaaaaaaaa Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooo

Knuckles: ¡tenemos que volver!

Sonic: No se… Knuckles…

Shadow: Pues nosotros vamos solos, primero vamos a mi guarida secreta… Tenemos que estar preparados… Yo tengo mi arma…

Sonic: ¡Cada uno hace lo que quiere!

Tails: Yo iré por mi Tornado

Knuckles: Yo ya dije lo que voy a hacer

Amy: Yo igual

Cream: ¿A…a…aquel…no es Eggman?

Eggman: Ayúdenme Sonic, ve a la ciudad, mata los zombis y luego cura con mi poción que tengo en mi laboratorio, y cura a todos, yo no puedo, me atacaron y mordieron y quise ir a un lugar lejos para no matar a nadie…

Cream: Pobre de el…

Shadow: ¿Ya lo puedo matar?

Sonic: Si…

(Bang)

Tails: Esto se hace muy peligroso pero con una misión fácil: Matar a todos los zombis y después curarlos con la poción

Sonic: ¡Pero a que esperamos, vamos ya!

Big: Sera mejor que vayamos juntos, seremos más fuertes…

Sonic: Pero falta Knuckles…

Amy: Tendremos que ir sin el…

(Más tarde…)

Sonic: Shhhh… ¿escucharon ese ruido?

¿?: ¡Ya déjame equidna!

Knuckles: ¡Basta Rouge! Devuélveme la esmeralda

Rouge: si encontramos las 7 podríamos restablecer el orden… ¿Ahora entiendes cabeza hueca?

Knuckles: Esta bien, are grupo contigo…

Sonic: Y nosotros igual…

Shadow: ¡Rouge! Pensé que estabas muerta…

Rouge: Pensaste mal… ¡Los zombis son muy fuertes y más rápidos que la cosa azul de ahí!

Sonic: Hola… tengo nombre ¿sabías?

Tails: Ese ruido… Son zombis…

(Los muertos vivientes salen corriendo hacia Sonic y los demás)

Sonic: ¡Cuidado Chao y Chocolata!

Los dos: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (los mordieron)

Tails: Son muy fuertes…

(Dejan inconsciente a Tails…)(Mas tarde…)

Tails: ¿Dónde estoy?

Knuckles: ¡Yo les salve la vida!

Sonic: E importunadamente mordieron a los dos Chaos…

Shadow: Esos zombis, sí que son fuertes, mira como nos dejaron Tails… ¡Tú te salvaste!

Amy: Yo estoy descompuesta, ¡que horrible eran!

Cream: Ciento lastima por Big y mis chaos… Los tuvimos que matar…

Tails: Y a mí… ¿me pegaron en la cabeza?

Shadow: Si tienes todos esos vendajes creo que si…

Tails: Pero ¿cómo los vencimos?

Rouge: Así pequeño, no tenemos armas, los matamos a golpes, aunque un par de armas no estaría mal…

Shadow: Tenemos que irnos…

Amy: El laboratorio queda a 10 cuadras y no creo poder seguir…

Knuckles: Pues a que esperamos, espero que nada pase…

¿?: ¡Ustedes quietos si no quieren morir!

Sonic: ¿Jet?

Tails: ¿Wave?

Knuckles: ¿Storm?

Jet: y dos más…

¿?: Hola Sonic, me recuerdas, soy Blaze

¿?: Yo soy Silver y estoy enojado…

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Blaze: Bueno todo paso hoy hace un rato…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capitulo 3: Un recuerdo que hace pelea

FLASHBACK

Blaze: ¡Sigue corriendo Silver!

Silver: ¡Trata de que no se te caiga Marine!

Blaze: ¡Seré cuidadosa!

¿?: ¡Ustedes vengan hacia aquí si quieren vivir!

Blaze: ¿Y ustedes quien rayos son?

¿?: Cuidado con tu vocabulario señorita…

¿?: Nosotros somos los más rápidos del mundo, solamente unas veces, ¡nos ganó una mancha azul!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sonic: Yo tengo nombre, ¿acaso nadie me recuerda?

Todos: ¡Cállate!

Silver: ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si…

FLASHBACK

Silver: ¿Una mancha azul? ¿Sonic?

Blaze: Si, de seguro es Sonic the Hedgehog

Silver: ¡¿Dónde está Marine?! ¡Blaze!

Blaze: Estaba aquí hace un momento…

¿?: ¡Basta de charlas! Olvídenla, de seguro ya es zombi… Por cierto, yo soy Jet,

Jet: Ella es Wave y el Storm…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Tails: ¿Y por qué estás enojado?

Silver: 1-Ya lo dije , 2- presta más atención, 3- Marine se perdió…

Cream: ¡Que mal!

Sonic: tenemos que preparar ahora mismo un plan, ¿no creen?

Tails: Si, aún faltan integrantes…

Amy: Fang y los Chaotix

Shadow: y Omega

Knuckles: ¿Pero Omega no es de metal?

Shadow: ¡Tú no sabes nada idiota!

Knuckles: …

Shadow: Aunque sea de metal, los zombis pueden destruirlo y dejarlo en pedazos…

Wave: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Shadow: ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Wave: ¿No será un zombi?

Shadow: ¿Eres idiota?

Sonic: ¿Pueden callarse?

Shadow: Puedes callarte tú, subnormal

Amy: Se pueden callar los 3

Wave: ¿No puedes callar a tu novio? ¿Esa mancha azul?

Sonic: Yo no soy su novio, ¿mancha azul?

Knuckles: A nadie le importa tu nombre, especie azul…

Tails: Apoyo a Knuckles:

Shadow: Yo apoyo a pegarte en la cabeza de nuevo

Tails: …

Cream: ¡Yo a que dejen de pelear todos!

Storm: Yo a desafiar a Knuckles

Knuckles: ¿Sigues con eso, estúpido?

Wave: ¡Hay que matar a Shadow, es un zombi!

Shadow: ¡Zombi tu abuela!

Blaze: ¿Yo que hago aquí?

Silver: Estas en el grupo para encontrar una salvación ¡idiota!

Rouge: ¿Y a ustedes 2 quien los invito?

Blaze: ¡Tu fiera de mal carácter!

Rouge: Fiera tu…

Sonic: ¡Basta! tenemos que salvar el mundo ¿no es así?

Amy: Si es verdad, empecemos…

Cream: si…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
